Don't Forget
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: SpaMano Lovino's last day in the apartment. As he's cleaning up his things ... he silently wonders what went wrong.


_Inspired by Don't forget by Demi Lovato_

_Writing this killed me, but I've been itching to write it for sometime now._

* * *

_**Don't Forget**  
_

* * *

_Did you forget,_

_That I was even alive?_

_Did you forget,_

_Every thing we ever had?_

_Did you forget? Did you forget … about me?_

Lovino leaned against his head board and let his eyes wander aimlessly around the room, landing on nothing particular, looking for nothing … just roaming. His heart throbbed painfully as his vision came into contact with a small stuffed turtle on the book shelf.

It had been a small gift Antonio had given him on their second date to the carnival.

_Did you regret,(Did you regret)_

_Ever standing by my side?_

_Did you forget,(Did you forget)_

_We were feeling inside?_

_Now I'm left to forget about us._

Lovino squeezed his eyes tightly shut and crossed the room to grab the dusty turtle. He felt his heart throb again, remembering how happy he'd been (on the inside) to get such a sweet gift. Antonio had leaned down and kissed Lovino's cheek.

So Lovino hadn't thanked him … so what? He'd slept with the thing for three months straight. It slipped from his hands and landed in the trash can where it belonged now. He held back the tears as he reached up and grabbed the dried carnation and let it land on the turtle as well. The petals fell off the old stem, leaving a mess on the floor.

The Italian grabbed the tomato paper weight Antonio had given him for their first anniversary. It hit the edge of the trash can and fell inside with a soft thud.

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

He didn't understand it. They had been the envy of their friends. They were like a match made in heaven … or so it had seemed. The way their hands never parted where ever they went. The way Antonio studied Lovino like he was a priceless work of art.

Lovino squeezed his hand shut tightly. He could almost feel the soft warm flesh still holding his hand, rubbing small circles on the back.

_So now I guess this is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret ever holding my hand?_

_Never again, please don't forget, don't forget_

For three years they were together. It was beautiful. Lovino never knew someone could love him so much, could hold him tightly … could put up with his moody attitudes. They had never been happier. The small apartment they shared was perfect for their simple lifestyles.

Antonio cleaned and Lovino cooked, and at night they cuddled together on the sofa to watch TV. They … Lovino wasn't supposed to know … but he'd learned from his best friend that Antonio had bought a ring … he had planned on proposing to Lovino on their third anniversary. It never happened.

_We had it all, we were just about to fall_

_Even more in love that we were before_

_I won't forget, I won't forget about us_

Lovino recalled his excitement that night, under the stars of the night sky. Their song was playing on the radio Antonio had set out and … he barely recalled what happened next. It was all a blur. One moment they were happily sharing sweet tender kisses. The Spaniard reached for his pocket … and then Lovino remembered both of them screaming … arguing … he didn't even know what it was about. He just knew the anger he felt … the anger in Antonio's eyes.

He bit his lip and swallowed the lump in his throat.

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

Lovino finished pulling the photos from the frames and threw them into a bowl. His tears finally began falling. He looked over the three years of happiness that would always stick with him no matter what.

He picked up a more recent one that his brother had snapped during a family barbeque. The sun was setting over the tree line and Lovino and Antonio were sitting on a bench swing, their figures silhouetted. Lovino's head rested on Antonio's shoulder and the Spanish man was pressing a soft kiss to his Italian lover's head.

Feliciano claimed it was a masterpiece. Lovino lifted the lighter and watched the photo begin bubbling up as the piece caught on fire, tearing the two figures apart.

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all_

Lovino watched the photo burn some before he dropped it into the bowl, letting the rest of them catch fire as well. The smoky scent was bothering his nose, but he stayed to watch his captured memories fade and bubble, hoping that it would take the ones in his heart, too.

No such luck. He still remembered the chill of that night as Antonio snaked his arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

He still remembered that moment they went out for ice cream and Femke caught a picture of Lovino with ice cream dribbling down his chin and Antonio was wiping it away with a napkin. He recalled Antonio kissing away his embarrassment.

The birthdays … the dates … the falling asleep on movie night … all the pictures were gone … yet … he still remembered it all.

_And at last, all the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget, please don't forget … us … _

Lovino left the bowl behind and grabbed the trash bag from the can, full of the physical reminders of their love. He dumped the bowl's contents inside and closed it up tight, making sure he left nothing behind.

He grabbed his suitcase and bit his lip, looking around the now empty room, minus the dressers, shelves and sheetless bed.

No pictures hung on the walls, no plush toys on the shelves. Nothing.

He walked into the hall way and threw his keys onto the bar. Antonio was supposed to be by to collect them to take to the landlord.

He looked up and his heart skipped a beat. Antonio had just walked in and was also frozen in place. It was the first time they'd actually seen each other in the two months of their break up.

Lovino's first reaction was to run into his arms and beg for forgiveness … but his pride wouldn't let him. The Spaniard walked passed him and grabbed up the apartment key. Their eyes never met. Antonio said nothing. Lovino bit back his tears and took a deep breath before walking toward the door.

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten about … us … _

The door shut behind him and the tears fell once more. He choked up a sob and threw the bag into dumpster. His heart had completely shattered by that point and he pulled out his phone to text his brother to ask him to pick him up.

He stole a glance back at the apartment and saw Antonio locking up the door. The man froze before walking off … lifting his hand to gently brush the golden lettering of the little home they'd made theirs for two years.

Antonio let his forehead touch the door. Only for a moment. He pushed away and walked to his car.

Lovino wished he could will his legs to run to him. To do something … to say something. To scream out his name. Anything … anything but stand there and watch the love of his life drive off down the crowded streets, but he could not.

"_Don't forget …" _


End file.
